Swainsboro, Georgia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0356574 |website = |footnotes = }} Swainsboro is a city located in Emanuel County, Georgia, United States. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 7,343. The city is the county seat of Emanuel County. Geography Swainsboro is located at 32°35'37" North, 82°19'56" West (32.593743, -82.332146). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,943 people, 2,685 households, and 1,836 families residing in the city. The population density was 560.5 people per square mile (216.4/km²). There were 3,051 housing units at an average density of 246.3 per square mile (95.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 48.06% White, 49.68% African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.22% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 2.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,685 households out of which 33.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.0% were married couples living together, 25.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.6% were non-families. 28.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.10. In the city the population was spread out with 28.9% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 23.4% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 15.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 81.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 73.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $20,268, and the median income for a family was $26,789. Males had a median income of $26,193 versus $17,425 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,617. 32.1% of the population and 28.8% of families were below the poverty line. 45.7% of those under the age of 18 and 28.9% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. History It was in 1822 that the town of Swainsboro was established by the legislature as the county seat of Emanuel County. The town was named in recognition of Stephen Swain, the state senator who introduced the bill for the county's creation in 1812. The town's name was changed to Paris at its incorporation on February 18, 1854, but three years later reverted to its current name.New Georgia Encyclopedia: Emanuel County Transportation Early in its corporate life, much like other rural Georgia towns, Swainsboro depended on railroads for transportation. However, in the 1930s, many of the town's streets and sidewalks were paved, and Swainsboro found itself at the intersection of two major national highways, U.S. 1 and U.S. 80, thus earning its city motto: "Crossroads of the Great South". U.S. 1 was the principal highway from Maine to Key West, and U.S. 80, at that time, ran from Tybee to San Diego.History of Swainsboro Education Emanuel County School District The Emanuel County School District, run by the Emanuel County Board of Education, holds grades pre-school to grade twelve, that consists of three elementary schools, a middle school, a high school, and two academies.Georgia Board of Education, Retrieved June 8, 2010. The district has 293 full-time teachers and over 4,664 students.School Stats, Retrieved June 8, 2010. *Adrian School of Performing Arts *Swainsboro Elementary School *Swainsboro Primary School *Twin City Elementary School *Swainsboro Middle School *Emanuel County Institute *Swainsboro High School Higher Education *East Georgia State College - Swainsboro CampusEast Georgia College, Retrieved June 8, 2010. *Southeastern Technical College - Swainsboro CampusSoutheastern Technical College, Retrieved June 8, 2010. Notable people *Larry Jon Wilson - Singer-songwriter, born in Swainsboro *Ben Troupe - born in Swainsboro, played high school ball in Augusta - former University of Florida football standout *Rufus Hannah aka "Rufus the Stunt Bum" - Born and raised in Swainsboro, was famous for his role in the controversial Bumfights series *Ray Guy - Hall of Famer and retired NFL punter and three time Super Bowl Champion *Tony Mitchell - Professional Basketball Player for the Fort Wayne Mad Ants, Former Milwaukee Bucks player References External links *Swainsboro official website Category:Cities in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cities in Emanuel County, Georgia Category:County seats in Georgia (U.S. state)